


Benji the Sexy Cowboy

by fairyy



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Trick or Treating, benji the sexy cowboy, dumb gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyy/pseuds/fairyy
Summary: Victor takes Adrian trick or treating. Benji is a sexy cowboy.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84
Collections: Venji Fic Fests: Halloween 2020





	Benji the Sexy Cowboy

“I’m not taking him,” Pilar says, crossing her arms. 

“I… kind of got invited to a party?” Victor says. He was invited by Mia, a girl in his grade. She’s sweet. It could be good to meet some new people too.

“This is the only time Eric will want to talk to me. I’m not doing it.”

“Didn’t you tell mom and dad you would?”

Pilar rolls her eyes. “Well, now I’m not. If I can’t go to a party, neither can you.”

Victor runs his hands through the back of his hair. Pilar has been so angry since they’ve moved, even more than she was before. Victor gets it, he does, but all of it is making his head hurt.

Maybe this is a good thing, though. Mia is sweet and he wants to be able to make more friends but… he has a feeling she’s kind of into him. He doesn’t want to do the whole pretending to be straight thing here. New city, new start.

His parents have been so stressed with the move, and the last thing Victor wants to do is start any family drama. 

Victor holds his hands up. “Fine.”

He walks down the hall and pops his head into Adrian’s room. 

“Hey, so change of plans. I’m gonna take you trick or treating now.”

“Oh good. Pilar is scary when she doesn’t want to do something.”

Victor snorts.

“You have to dress up!” Adrian says.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Those are the rules. If you’re going trick-or-treating, you  _ have _ to dress up.”

“I don’t have a costume.”

“Use your imagination. So many possibilities.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, duh. You can look through all of mine.” Adrian says. He rummages through a drawer and pulls out his Elsa wand. “Aha! You should totally be Elsa.”

Victor rolls his eyes. “I’ll go figure something out, okay?”

“You better!”

-

Victor looks around through his closet. He really doesn’t have very many options. His basketball uniform, maybe? 

He puts it on and decides it’s good enough. 

“Your basketball clothes?” Adrian shrieks when Victor goes to meet him in the kitchen. 

Victor shrugs. “What’s wrong with it?”

Adrian crosses his arms. “You’re  _ always _ a basketball player. That is so not the point of Halloween.”

“Pretend I’m a zombie basketball player. Or a vampire.”

Adrian narrows his eyes. “Fine, but only if you carry this.”

He goes over to the table and hands Victor a plastic pumpkin shaped basket.

“What is this?”

“It’s for candy, duh.”

“I think I’m a little too old, buddy.”

“No you’re not. Besides, it’s all for  _ me _ . Double the candy. Now come on or everyone will be out!”

-

“Victor, are you there? Over.”

Victor picks up his walkie talkie.

“Hey man, I’m sorry but I promised Adrian I would take him trick or treating. Over.”

“Wait, so you aren’t going to the party? Over,” Felix asks.

“Maybe I can meet you later? Just tell Mia I’m sorry I couldn’t make it. I think she’s into me or something.”

“Uh, yeah. She is. Over.”

“Maybe if I don’t go I won’t be like... leading her on?”

“Whatever man. I guess I’ll have to go by myself and be my own wingman. I fully intend to woo Lake by the time the clock strikes midnight. Over.”

Victor rolls his eyes.

“Good luck.”

-

Adrian has made Victor go with him to every single house, even the ones with the porch lights off. Victor smiles politely at the people who eye him curiously when he holds up his basket. At least he’s gotten a few packs of m&ms out of it. 

They’re reaching the end of another block, and Victor is hoping Adrian will decide he’s had enough soon. 

Adrian runs up to the door and rings the doorbell. 

Victor looks up as the door opens, and oh, he is so fucked. The guy looks about his age, and he’s  _ gorgeous _ . 

His hair is swept back, and he’s wearing a cowboy hat. Who looks good in a cowboy hat? His toned arms are on display from the sleeveless button down denim shirt. Oh god, the shirt is unbuttoned so far down, showing his smooth skin. Life isn’t fair. 

“Trick or treat,” Adrian says, shaking Victor from his thoughts. 

The guy laughs. He turns around to grab a bowl of candy, and god, those jeans don’t really leave anything to the imagination. 

“Here you go,” he says, dropping a twix into Adrian’s bowl. 

“Victor,” Adrian whispers, loud enough that the guy can hear too. 

“Oh, um. Right. Trick or treat?” He holds his basket out weakly. 

He makes eye contact with the guy, and his stomach flutters. He has dark eyeliner smudged around hazel eyes. 

The guy raises an eyebrow. 

“It’s for him. He… wanted extra,” Victor says, motioning at Adrian. 

“Are you sure that’s not just an excuse for you, Victor?”

“Um…” Victor’s stomach gets tight at the way sexy cowboy says his name. 

“A basketball player?” the guy asks, sounding very unimpressed. 

“What? Oh!” Victor looks down at his clothes. “Yeah, this was a last minute thing, and I play basketball so…”

Sexy cowboy gives him a look. “Where’s your imagination?”

“That’s what I said!” Adrain jumps in. 

The guys laughs again. It’s such a pretty laugh, Victor wants to hear it again and again and again. 

Sexy cowboy sticks out his hand. Victor takes it, cautiously. “I’m Benji.”

“Victor.”

The guy looks amused. “I know.”

“Oh right. Yeah.”

He sets down his bowl of candy. “Pick out whatever you want,” he says to Adrian. 

“Whatever I want?”

“Just don’t take  _ all _ of it.”

Adrian nods, before crouching down and digging through it. 

“So, Victor. You go to Creekwood?” sexy cowboy - Benji - asks, seeing his jersey.

Victor nods. “Yeah, do you?”

“Yeah, man. How come I’ve never seen you before? I’m pretty sure I would remember that face.”

Is that flirting? That definitely sounds like flirting. 

“We just moved from Texas a few weeks ago,” Victor explains. 

Benji nods. “Texas,” he muses. “Do you like my costume, then?” he asks, putting his hands on his hips. 

Victor’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. This incredibly attractive boy is flirting with him, no question about it. Victor doesn’t think Adrian will pick up on it, but it still makes him slightly uneasy. 

“Oh yeah, it’s great. A… sexy cowboy.” Fuck, he did not just say that out loud. 

Benji raises his eyebrows.

“Victor did you just say a bad word?” Adrian asks, blinking up at him. 

“Uh… no.” Victor buries his face in his hands. When he looks back up, Benji looks amused. 

“Wait here, I’ll be right back.” Benji says, before turning around and walking into the house, and of course Victor can’t help but notice Benji’s ass in those jeans. 

Victor groans. 

Adrian proudly holds up the ten pieces of candy he picked out. 

“I like him. He let me get almost as much candy as I wanted. You should get some too.”

“I think you got enough for the entire family.”

Benji comes back to the door just then. 

“Uhh... did you want -“

“Here,” Benji says, holding out a piece of paper. Their hands brush when Victor takes it, and it feels like it’s intentional. 

Victor opens it. It’s a number, with “call me maybe” scrawled underneath it. Victor would laugh if he wasn’t so shocked. 

“Oh! This is…”

“Yeah. You should use it sometime.”

Benji is smirking at him, but his eyes are bright, and Victor is definitely going to call him. 

“See you, Victor,” Benji calls when he and Adrian walk away. 

Victor turns around to get one last look and waves. Benji is so, so hot. 

-

When they’re back home and Adrian is preoccupied with sorting out his massive candy pile, Victor thinks about the slip of paper in his pocket. 

How soon is too soon to call? He doesn’t want to seem too eager, but he doesn’t want to miss his chance. 

Pilar walks in the room and snatches a pack of skittles. 

“Did mom give you a hard time about all of that?” Victor asks, gesturing at Pilar’s outfit. Her tights are more holes than fabric, and she’s wearing a lot of dark stuff around her eyes. 

“Of course she did.”

“Hey! Those are mine!” Adrian pouts, grabbing for the skittles. 

“Well now they’re mine,” Pilar says, opening up the package and popping a few into her mouth. 

Victor shakes his head. 

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” he says. “Save me a hershey’s bar.”

“You snooze, you lose!” Adrian calls. 

-

Victor toys with the piece of paper when he gets out of the shower. He smiles at it. It’s kind of dorky, but he likes that. 

He pulls out his phone. If he doesn’t do this now, he never will. 

Victor types and deletes several messages. “Hey” sounds too dry. Should he add a smiley face? 

“Hey, this is Victor.” Or maybe “Hey, this is Victor the basketball player ;)”

Definitely not that one. 

He settles for “Call me maybe? Really?” hoping it’s good enough. Is it mean? There’s no way Benji wasn’t kind of joking. He presses send before he can talk himself out of it. 

Victor bounces his leg while he waits. Benji didn’t give him a fake number, did he? Everything seemed to be going well, why would Benji blatantly flirt with him and give him his number if he didn’t mean it?

When ten minutes pass and there’s no response, Victor tosses his phone on his bed and goes back to the kitchen. 

“Hey buddy, did you save me some?”

“No,” Adrian says, shoving an entire milky way in his mouth. 

“Adrian honey, share with your brother,” Isabel says, walking into the room. 

“Fine. But only a little!”

“Ooh, I want one of those Reeces.”

“Mom!”

“Just one!”

Victor rolls his eyes and grabs a few pieces to bring back to his room. Stress eating, he thinks he’s allowed. 

“Goodnight, mami,” he says, opening up his arms for a hug. 

“Goodnight, mijo. May god protect you.”

Victor’s heart drops a little. It’s such a stark contrast from him being able to flirt with a boy. He smiles at her, an art he’s perfected, before heading back to his room. 

He eats a Reeses before checking his phone. He has a text from an unknown number

Benji: Hey! Don’t hate on call me maybe. Carly Rae Jepsen is an icon

Victor smiles down at his phone. He breathes a sigh of relief.

Victor: No you’re totally right she is

Benji: i’m glad you think so

After that, the three dots appear. Then they stop. Then they start again. Victor’s heart starts to race a little. 

Benji: so victor

Victor: yeah?

Benji: would you maybe want to go on a date sometime?

Oh god, this is really happening. Victor can’t believe it. A cute boy asked him out. He buries his face in his pillow before responding.

Victor: i would love to

-

A few weeks later, after three very successful dates and a few make out sessions, Benji’s talking to Victor at his locker when the bell rings.

“We should get to class.”

Benji pouts. “Can I walk you?”

Victor laughs and shakes his head. “It’s in the opposite direction and then you’d be late. Again.”

“Fine. Kiss?”

“Good thing you’re cute,” Victor says, and kisses him. It still makes him a little nervous, but so far, things have gone good at Creekwood. 

When he walks away, Felix catches him.

“Dude,” he says, eyes wide. “You’re with Benji?”

Victor shrugs. “Um. Yeah?”

“Oh cool! Benji’s hot.” 

Felix holds his hand out for a high five. Victor reluctantly high fives back.

“Do you think we can work on getting me with Lake next?” Felix asks.

Victor laughs. “I think you’re on your own with that one.”

Yeah, Victor thinks. This whole new start is going pretty well. 

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad. 
> 
> reblog on [tumblr](https://lovelyvictor.tumblr.com/post/631112678142885888/benji-the-sexy-cowboy-ao3-t-2k-words-victor).


End file.
